


Raw Ingredients

by lovehotelreservation



Series: The World of Eros [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: While foraging for berries for tonight's dessert, you and Ignis come.Up with a new recipe too.





	Raw Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!!! AND SO ; u ; We begin the last couple days of Faffery! This one-shot in particular was something I wished to have posted before I took off for Asia, but wasn’t able to due to preparing all the fics that were to go up during my leave. However, having since returned, I was inspired to finish this up, especially since this fic spam ends tomorrow~
> 
> I’ll leave the sappy post tomorrow, because for now, LET’S CELEBRATE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Without a recipe, there was no direction.

Without ingredients, there was no meal.

Without dessert, there was no indulgence.

Without actually bothering to fully inspect the berries picked, there was no way to expect _this_ happening.

Admittedly, with all the new recipes that Ignis came up with, even he and his culinary genius was prone to missteps.

Or so Noctis claimed whenever any dish that had vegetables as its main component was served.

But that usually earned him another heaping dish while Ignis's sharp tongue reprimanded him to not waste food.

However, this afternoon's meal preparation was different, a true contrast to the other times you were around to help Ignis cook.

While Gladiolus took Prompto and Noctis along to hunt down dinner's protein, you and Ignis were out to forage for fruit for dessert--namely a berry pie with a specialized whipped cream. He had been looking forward to preparing this treat for some time now, after tasting the berries while hunting for ingredients a couple weeks back when you all were camping around Southern Duscae. Having come across the fruits once more--now while you all were fulfilling hunts around the Vesperpool--the opportunity was there and he would be foolish to not take it.

Of course, you were always happy to help Ignis.

Especially while waiting for meals to broil and/or simmer meant that the two of you could pass time in the tent.

And today's dessert preparation wasn't too different.

However, as the pie baked, it was a miracle that the both of you managed to make it back to the tent at all.

You could still savor the sweetness of the berries on your tongue from when you were sampling them on the way back to the tent. Ignis could taste the fruit as well, all the while his tongue dove deeply into your mouth as his body sturdily maintained its position above yours.

His gloved hands squeezed and groped your thighs as he pushed against and pinned your legs back, the full length and girth of his cock stretching and filling you with every quick, desperate thrust. It was much too warm within the tent, and the fact that neither of you were fully undressed helped either. But with the ravenous lust consuming your bodies, taking the time to bother even ripping off your clothes was out of the question.

Instead, being reduced to your most disheveled, your most primal, and your most needy was fine in this circumstance. Certainly worlds away from Ignis's more gentlemanly yet dominative approach to intimacy with you.

By the sweat on his temple and your fingers in need of purchase, his styled hair was a ruined mess, which--when paired with his deep grunts, the scarlet blush across his cheeks, and the intense stare that left you frozen and captivated in place--painted him with a type of animalistic lasciviousness that you had become familiar with thanks to Gladiolus.

Your lips parted but the joining between your hips and his remained tightly in tact, all as he drove his cock into you mercilessly, his tempo picking up in rhythm and force.

"My ruin..." He gasped out, shuddering before his teeth clenched like much his hands did around your thighs. "You will be...my ruin...!"

"Ig..." His name fell from your mouth all while you desperately angled your hips up to eagerly receive and feel the full brunt of his thrusts. Your body soon froze for a moment before breaking out into a full shudder as you cried out with the euphoric pleasure of release, "Ignis...!"

The warmth of his seed flooded deeply within you, in turn bringing forth a sensation of bliss and completion. His hands slowly released your thighs before delicately positioning your legs down upon the floor of the tent. While you caught your breath, you felt the flat of his palms cup your cheeks before his lips touched over yours, a kiss of pure affection as an offering...

...before you found yourself flipped over onto your stomach.

The same hands that handled you so tenderly were quick to at last tug and rip your clothes off, with his attire following suit. Feeling the intense heat of his body radiate off of his naked skin was alluring, even as surprised as you were with the sudden development. Though, looking back to see the lean, taut muscle of his well-maintained physique had you licking your lips.

You tasted the berries once more.

As enamored as you were with the sight of Ignis, so was he as he indulged in his lusts to allow his eyes to wander and look you over without a hint of shame. Reaching up to push his glasses up his nose--not much of a surprise as to why they slipped down--he mused, "I assume that the berries we found were a different strain. Wouldn't you agree, darling?"

"Still pretty delicious though." You grinned, raising your ass into the air, maintaining your eye contact with him before swaying your hips in a tantalizing manner. "I could go for another helping~"

Ignis's eyes narrowed while his hands stole you into his possession once again. His voice dragged into a low growl, he replied, "Not until you've had dinner first."

The pie continued to bake away.

However, once the chime that signaled its completion went off, it was around that hour that Gladiolus, Prompto, and Noctis had returned from their hunt--the former of the three being tasked with dragging tonight's main meal back to camp.

"Mmm! What's that smell?" Prompto queried out loud, his head tilted back slightly as he eagerly sniffed the air. "I smell dessert!"

"Dinner for me," Noctis noted with a grimace. "Specs has been weird with my portions lately and tonight's looking to be salad with a meat garnish."

"Aww Noct, don't be that way," Gladiolus snickered while smacking at his shoulder with one free hand. "Iggy'll give you so milk so you can finally grow a few more inches."

It was looking to be another round of King vs. Knight during this evening's campout, however, before Noctis could get a word out, he heard your voice call out to the three of them. The trio couldn't help but notice the sugary sweetness that coated your tone.

"Welcome back, you three~!"

Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus turned to where you--and apparently Ignis--were standing, just before where the kitchen was set up. The look on your face was so cheerful, yet so...

The prince was left to cough and choke over his own breath, the photographer nearly shattered his own camera with how tightly he was gripping it, and the knight dropped tonight's protein onto the floor.

As for the butler, his arms were wrapped around your waist securely, clothed in merely his black dress pants, all the while he stood behind you with a pleased expression on his features.

Save for Ignis's button-up shirt, which was left purposefully open, you were completely naked. Red marks adorned your neck, the exposed skin of your chest, and your inner thighs, of which had noticeable pearl-colored rivulets sticking onto them. In your outstretched hands was a plate, of which a delectably gooey slice of berry cream pie was presented.

The smile on your lips looked just as sweet, especially as Ignis brought his head forward to leave a kiss on the side of your neck.

"Could I interest you all in some dessert?"


End file.
